


Don't Make It Obvious

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, In Public, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gives Zayn a blowjob under the table at an awards show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make It Obvious

If he had to sit through one more of these award shows, especially one that they weren’t even nominated in, he was going to scream. Niall was exhausted, just finishing three tour dates in a row they had only two days off then it was back to flying and taking the bus at all hours of day and night to sing to another sold out crowd. Right now though he just wanted to relax, maybe grab something really unhealthy from a drive thru then lazily snog Zayn until they fucked or something then went to bed wrapped into each other.

He knew his boyfriend felt the same, Niall knew that Zayn really hated coming to these things. He wasn’t the social butterfly-hence why if he didn’t have to be somewhere, he wasn’t-and he much preferred to have Niall to himself behind closed doors where they could just hang out and play video games and a few rounds of hide the sausage.

But no, no they had to be dragged to some stupid award show somewhere near the Netherlands, none of the boys could understand a thing anyone was saying but it was for European music and One Direction fell into that category. They weren’t nominated but were told they had to make an appearance so it was the usual stand and look pretty for pictures and answer the same questions over and over again.

The venue was nice though, he’d give them that, the boys were all sat at a round table with some random Icelandic celebrities and the seating went as follows: Niall next to Zayn next to Harry next to Louis next to Liam. On Niall’s right were the three other people who were raptly paying attention to the speech being given.

The blond leaned over to whisper into Zayn’s ear, he saw his lovely golden brown eyes were glazed over meaning he wasn’t really there, “Hey babe.” It startled the older boy and made him jump slightly but a crooked grin graced his features, he leaned his head in, “Hey yourself.”

The two stayed in the position so that no one could hear them and thankfully the large room they were in was rather dark so you could only see two people leaning towards each other, “This is fucking boring mate. I can’t wait to get out of here and in bed with you. I just want to relax.”

“I know love, I know. It’ll be over soon yeah? Then you can have me and that bed until we have to get back on tour okay?” Zayn just barely grazed his lips to Niall’s cheek and the boy shivered feeling stubble rub across his pale skin.

Zayn always smelled good, even when he smelled bad he smelled good and tonight was no exception, he had showered, styled his hair and threw on one of Niall’s favorite scents and now it was causing his brain to go to mush and the only thing he could think of was wantwantwant and needneedneed.

“But Zeeeee, want you now. M’horny and I’m bored.” He softly whimpered to his lover who chuckled delicately.

“Well we can’t really do anything right now babycakes, just wait till we’re back at the hotel.”

Then Niall had a filthy idea. An absolutely deplorable, disgusting, perverted filthy idea.

He smiled.

“I bet we could do something.” Niall’s left hand went to sit on Zayn’s knee under the table and lifted the white table cloth with it. Zayn stilled and he pulled back slightly with his eyes wide and one eyebrow quirked. Niall knew Zayn would let him get away with it because Zayn never really denied his Irish companion much of anything.

Niall let his blue eyes now exploding with lust cover Zayn’s suited frame, the black lines of his suit were sharp and angular on his shoulders, the red of his button down looking sinful against his dark complexion, the stubble that made him weak in the knees was just so on his jaw line and those luscious eyes of his were dark in their sockets.

Niall began to slide his hand up the boy’s thigh and felt that his boyfriend’s suit bottoms were already tighter than before. He gently palmed his groin feeling his cock begin to stiffen even more and fully lengthen under hand. All eight inch glory and it was thicker near the head and Niall loved Zayn’s cock. Loved the feel of the skin and the rigid tissue, loved the taste it left on his tongue, heavy and musky and loved the feeling of being split open on it night after night.

Zayn leaned in, “Baby, how’re you gonna do this?” His golden brown eyes darted to look at first their band mates, Liam was of course paying attention, Louis was fiddling with something Harry related and Harry was off in his own world. The other people at the table all sat looking much like Liam did.

Niall scooted his chair closer to Zayn and angled it so that anyone behind them wouldn’t see his hand disappearing under the table cloth, he had already taken his coat off so that obscured the view even more, the two boys were inches apart and you really wouldn’t be able to tell anything was happening unless you went under the table and then you’d see Niall gripping and squeezing Zayn’s cock through his pants.

“Zee, slouch under a bit so I don’t hit the underside.” Niall whispered to him and nipped at his earlobe, Zayn shivered and did as he was told so that his body sunk deeper into the chair and his lap went farther under the table letting Niall have better access. He mimicked the motion so it looked like the two were just relaxing and watching the performance on stage.

With one hand Niall began to unzip Zayn’s suit pants and then went to work on his boxers. He was so thankful they had holes in the front of them as his adept fingers snaked their way in and gripped Zayn’s long shaft and he heard the boy intake a short breath feeling calloused skin rub friction on his smooth appendage.

He leaned in again and finally got Zayn’s cock free from the heated confines of his suit pants, he could feel the heat come out in waves and Zayn’s member was warmer than usual to the touch, “Don’t make it obvious baby. Try to stay as relaxed as possible and don’t make any sounds.”

“Ni, what about when I, ya know? You know it’s always a lot, I can’t exactly walk out with stains on my pants love.”

Niall chewed his lip as his hand was lazily stroking up and down Zayn’s shaft and already he could feel the precum bubbling from the slit and it made a soft squishing sound when he came to the head and squeezed more of it out. He loved how much Zayn came, it gushed out in heavy loads and even when they were fucked out and Zayn’s balls were drying up from the inside he’d still have a decent amount available to soak Niall’s throat or ass or face.

They hadn’t had sex or even a wank since the night before so Niall knew that Zayn was holding more than enough semen to probably choke someone. Not Niall though, he was used to it and he found the taste and amount of Zayn’s spunk to be fucking hot.

Then an idea popped in his head, “Tell me when you’re close and leave the rest to me. Act natural cause I know you don’t want to be caught like this.”

Zayn bit his lip and minutely nodded as Niall sped up his hand slightly. He felt Zayn throb every once in a while making the veins in his cock bulge out and he’d let his fingertips trace them up and down his shaft, sometimes digging his nail in slightly making Zayn hiss. He took his hand and tickled and stroked the head from above like you’d make your hands when holding a baseball and he could hear Zayn’s breathing trying to even.

They watched on stage as another person speaking another language came on stage announcing “Most Influential Video” in what he believed to be French this time and as the nominees were called he smeared Zayn’s copious amounts of precum up and down his shaft leaving it slick and shiny and tense. He wrapped his fingers around the dripping cock of Zayn and let his hand slide up and down making sure to squeeze even tighter going down on the tip, which was one of Zayn’s favorites.

The dark haired boy soon crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat slightly getting Liam to look back at him momentarily, Niall stopped moving and Liam’s eyes met with his and he got a small smile then Liam turned back around.

Niall let out a soft whoosh of air and heard a mumbled “sorry” from Zayn. He turned his eyes to see the brown ones he loved almost black in the light and he winked at him then squeezed the boy’s shaft again and continued pumping his cock under the table surrounded by hundreds of people. 

Zayn’s cock was red hot now and solid steel under Niall’s rough palms. The boy could feel him tense and pulse and the urethra on the underside would swell up preparing to expel a much needed load from the slit. Niall heard Zayn’s breathing become shallow and slow like he was trying so hard not to start panting like a dog right there and in all honesty he probably was.

Zayn leaned in, “Jesus Ni, you’re so fucking good at this. I don’t know how long I’m gonna last baby.” He nipped Niall’s earlobe this time. The blond nudged his nose into Zayn’s cheeks, “Remember just tell me when love and I’ll handle it.”

Zayn sat back and nodded again and Niall internally gave himself an award seeing Zayn’s eyes flutter shut and bite his bottom lip hard enough to turn the skin white. He sped up his actions of pumping the boy’s shaft under the table and it was rather awkward since only from his elbow down could he move his arm but his bicep continued to flex however it wasn’t really that noticeable.

Zayn’s cock was so hard now, the sheer danger of it all making him gush more precum like a fountain and Niall’s blatant disregard for anything. If they were caught doing this there’d be hell to pay. It’d probably actually make the band even more popular or something cause what a scandal it’d be, Niall imagined the headlines like “Local boybander giving a helping hand at awards ceremony” or “Niall Horan really does have the Luck of the Irish, just ask his long time boyfriend Zayn Malik whom was caught getting serviced under a table at European award show”.

Niall knew something that Zayn needed right now, he needed to relieve some of the cemented tension and pressure in the boy’s cock so he grabbed it in his hand like he would a joystick with his thumb on top of the head and his other fingers curled up under it and pushed down. Zayn’s cock slightly curved upwards so by doing this it was stretched and pushed downward allowing the engorged tissues to expand and fill just a bit more and any boy knows that bending your erection or pressing it into something does in fact feel good and helps take the edge off.

Zayn muttered a “fuck” and let his head fall back. Niall knew it would work. He also knew that the ceremony was getting closer and closer to finishing and he needed Zayn to cum already so they wouldn’t have to sit there as the lights came on and unsuccessfully hide what they were doing.

He leaned in, “Come on baby, cum for your Ni-Ni. You don’t want to be caught do you?”

Zayn shook his head slightly with his eyes faced directly ahead. Niall was centimeters from his ear, his warm breath making the hairs on his neck stand up as Niall continued to jerk him off under the table, Zayn could feel Niall’s bicep flexing against his arm and his hand was hot and tight around his throbbing shaft.

“I think you might just want to be caught. You dirty boy. Knew you were a bit of a freak Zeebee. You want to be caught with me hand around your cock don’t you?” Niall slipped his tongue into Zayn’s ear for mere moments but he felt Zayn pulse in his hand one more time. He could see the faint darkness of sweat around the red collar of his lover’s shirt and his forehead slightly glistened.

“Mmm or would you rather them catch me on my knees with your cock in my mouth?” He licked the shell of Zayn’s ear and purred deeper into it, “Your cum dripping down my chin.”

Zayn’s breath hitched as Niall began to pump him faster and the dick in his hand throbbed to almost painful levels and he heard the smallest whimper come from his flabbergasted boyfriend. He began to kiss lightly around Zayn’s ear as his hand was working the shaft faster and faster and Zayn’s eyes were fluttering shut randomly but when opened they were looking around to see that no one noticed them.

“Come on Zee, want you to cum baby. There isn’t much time left and I want to feel it.”

Zayn was close. His heart was racing as his cock was heating up even more. The tip beginning to swell.

“Feel you pulse and shoot that thick load I know you’ve got waiting for me.” He nipped the boy’s ear again. He could feel Zayn trembling beside him, thankful that he wasn’t touching any part of the table because they’d have felt him.

Zayn was almost there. Just a few more tugs and maybe a mental push and he’d be done. He hadn’t had an orgasm in over a day and he hadn’t had one by Niall in two. He needed this.

“I want you to cum so hard you see stars. Just you can’t make any noise or let anyone know you’re exploding right under their noses baby.” He nuzzled the boy’s sideburn, “Only I can know you’re coming in a room full of people.”

“N-Ni…” He shakily whispered and pleaded with his eyes.

Niall winked and removed his hand from Zayn’s dick that throbbed in protest and without a sound Niall glanced around him seeing no one was paying attention and slipped down under the table. He could see his friend’s legs, Louis and Harry’s ankles twisted together, Liam tapping his foot, the other’s much the same and there was Zayn. His knees trembling and his long cock pointing straight upwards and Niall saw he only had an inch or two of space so he pulled it down and began to pump the shaft with both hands.

The new angle his cock being pulled had Zayn gulping almost audibly and he just about screamed feeling something rough and wet tickle his slit that oozed more clear liquid. Under the table was Niall lapping at the head of his cock, suckling the tip and swirling his tongue around it as both his hands worked the shaft. He knew that the ceremony was closing soon with the final speech being given in English this time.

Niall had mere minutes to get out from under the table before anyone noticed. Zayn throbbed in his hand and he moved forward still pumping him so that his head was close to Zayn’s side and whispered through the cloth upwards, “Cum down my throat.”

He felt Zayn’s entire body stiffen and a shaky thumbs up, the hand with the bird tattoo, slipped under where his legs were and Niall smirked. He was able to pop Zayn’s bulbous head into his mouth and with both hands he wrung out the orgasm. Zayn’s legs began to straighten and stiffen as his cock throbbed one…two…three…

Niall’s mouth was soon filled with salty thick cum that didn’t seem to stop. He gulped around the amount of liquid three or four times as his lover’s cock dumped load after load of his spunk down the Irish boy’s throat, it shot sharply to the back of his mouth and what didn’t shoot out like a cannon slowly dribbled from the slit that was opening and flexing continuing to release. Niall knew that coming back up his breath would smell like semen and he didn’t really care now and he felt bad for anyone who tried to talk to him too close, all they’d smell was Zayn. It was so warm under the table with Zayn’s slightly sweaty and spit covered shaft still pulsing into his mouth that his own brow broke into perspiration.

The boy sitting had to bite his fist to not cry out because he really was seeing stars at this point. He pretended to stretch his arms slightly backwards thankful that the other tables were feet away and he couldn’t hit anyone while Niall was on his knees sucking every last drop of his juice out of him. His rough hands were rapidly pumping and pulling his cock while the tip and slit were pushing out more and more white liquid until there was nothing but throbbing tissue and damp skin between Niall’s lips and fingers.

Finally his orgasm was subsiding but he looked well fucked anyway. His lids became heavier and a small smirk plagued his features while Niall slowly suckled the tip and languidly bathed his now softening shaft with his tongue. Once he was semi soft he began to put the circumcised penis back in the suit pants when he heard his name, it was Liam, “Zayn? Where’s Niall at?”

“Oh uh, he dropped his phone uh, under the table.”

Niall quickly moved so that he was coming back up into his chair when Liam was leaning down to lift the cloth and all the brown eyed boy saw was Niall’s feet now sitting on the floor, he came back up looking confused, “You get it Nialler?”

“Yeah mate no worries.”

The lights came on and everyone was soon ushered out and no one was the wiser and Niall could taste Zayn on his tongue all the way until they got back to the hotel.

About two hours later with Zayn and Niall both showered and sexed out-they fucked three times, once in the shower-and curled in bed watching a movie sharing lazy kisses there was a knock on the door. Zayn was more than exhausted now after having four orgasms, the first the most intense, in such a short period of time so Niall kissed his sated face and walked to answer it.

Opening it he was surprised to see Louis standing there with a grin on his face, “Hey there.”

“Uh hi Lou, what’s up?”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He didn’t even wait for an answer and pulled the boy out into the hall.

“Whoa, you alright mate?” He was concerned that maybe something had happened to Harry or something. Anything really cause Louis was never this secretive or hidden about things.

“Oh yeah, I’m splendid, just wanted to say that you should’ve let Liam catch you. Could you imagine his face?” He beamed and looked like a little impish devil.

“What?”

“At the awards show, you should have let Liam catch you.”

“Louis, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He was slightly confused but then realized that maybe the couple weren’t so inconspicuous.

“Uh huh, well I’ll have to see if young Harold would be up to something that risky.” Louis winked and began to walk away leaving a slightly confused and intrigued Niall in his wake.

“Oh yeah, here” Louis began walking back and grabbed Niall’s hand placing something cool and plastic in it, it was his phone, “you forgot that last night in me and Haz’s room. See you tomorrow!”

“Uh sure thing.” His voice kind of cracked because Niall knew that Louis knew exactly what happened but he was nice enough not to blurt it out blatantly.

“Hey Horan!” He looked to see Louis with his hands cupped around his mouth, “I take it you swallowed since he had no stains on his trousers!”

Niall had spoken too soon.


End file.
